List of Russian principalities
This is a list of Russian principalities in the period from the collapse of Kievan Rus to the formation of the Kingdom of Russian and Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth . Grand principality of Kiev (882-1471) West of Kiev, the north-west of Cherkassy, Zhytomyr regions east of Ukraine . The capital of Kiev . + Category: Grand Dukes of Kiev * Principality of Porossk (Torchesk). Capital Torchesk . * Principality of Ovruch By giving the Capital ( Ovruch ). * Principality of Vyshgorod (1077-1210). Capital Vyshgorod . * Principality of Belgorod-Kievsky. The capital was Belgorod (now the village Belogorodka in the Kiev Oblast of Ukraine)). * Principality of Yuryev. Capital Yuryev-Polsky. * Principality of Boguslavl. Capital Boguslavl . Korsun principality . The capital of Korsun . * Principality of Tripolye (1162-1180). Capital: Tripolye (now Trypillia, in Kiev Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Kotelich Capital: Kotelnich. Principality of Pereyaslavl (1054-1239) South Chernigov, north of Donetsk, east of Kiev, Cherkassy east, east, Dnipropetrovsk, Kharkiv and Poltava region, Ukraine. The capital of South Pereyaslavl (Russian) (now Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky ). * Principality of Gorodets-Ostersky . Capital: Gorodets Ostersky (now Oster, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine).. Principality of Galicia-Volhynia (1198-1392) Volyn land : Volyn, Ternopil, Khmelnytsky, Cherkasy region, Ukraine and the region of Przemysl in Poland . Galicia : Chernivtsi, Lviv and Ivano-Frankivsk region, Ukraine. Capital - Vladimir-Volyn and Southern Galich (Russian). Galicia-Volhynia + Princes of Galicia-Volyn Inherit : Principality of Galich (1084-1352). Capital Galich , a 1290 Lions . + Category: Prince Galitsky Przemysl principality (1085-1269). The capital of Przemysl (now Przemysl in Poland). Zvenigorodskoe principality (1085-1211). The capital of Zvenigorod . Terebovlskoe principality (c. 1085-1141). Capital Terebovl (now Terebovlya Ternopil region of Ukraine). Bolohovskaya land (Bolkhov principality) (? -? 1240-e). Capital Kamenetz . Decreasing ("Vygontsy Galician") (? - 1240's) - between the Dniester and the Carpathians (the territory of the future of Moldova ). Capital (?) Berlad ( Byrlad ). Became part of the Golden Horde . Volhynia (ca. 990-1452). The capital of Vladimir-Volyn. + Category: Princes of Volyn Brest principality (c. 1087-1444). Beresteyskaya land ( Podlachia originally principality of Kiev region). The capital of Brest (bark). * Principality of Kobrin (1366-1529). Capital: Kobrin. Lithuanian lot in 1366-1490, the Polish portion in 1490-1529. Belzskoe principality (1170-1269). Capital Belz . * Principality of Chervyen (? -?) Capital: Chervyen (now in Belarus. Kholmsk principality (1263-1366). Capital Hill (now Chelm in Poland). Lutsk principality (1099, 1125-1320). Capital Luck (Luchesk). + Category: Princes of Lutsk Peresopnytsia principality (1146-1238). Capital Peresopnitsa . * Principality of Kremenets (? -?). Capital: Kremenets.. Izyaslavskoe principality (? -?). Capital Izjaslavl (Volyn). Dorogobuzh principality (c. 1085-1227). Capital Dorogobuzh . * Principality of Chertoryisk. Capital: Chertoryist (now [Chortoryisk, Volyn Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Shumsk. Capital: Shumsk (now in Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine. Presumably in the Volyn principality (see Gorodenskoe principality ): Gorodenskoe (Grodno) Principality (1116-1413). Capital Gorodno ( Grodno , Goroden). Volkovyyskoe principality (1147-1431). Capital Volkovyysk ( Volkovysk ). * Principality of Slonim (c1245-1260). Capital: Uslon (now Slonim, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. Novogrudok principality (1147-1431). Capital Novgorodok ( Novogrudok ). - The initial ownership of Mindaugas , around which he began to collect the ON . Principality of Turov-Pinsk (c998-1168) West Gomel, Belarus Brest regions east, north of Zhytomyr and Rivne oblasts of Ukraine. Capital Tours . In 1167/1174 divided by Turov, Pinsk and Dubrovitskoe principality. Principality of Turov (1167/1174-1540). Capital Tours . + Category: Princes of Turov Pinsk principality (1167/1174-1521). The capital of Pinsk (Pinesk). Dubrovitskoe principality (1167/1174 -?). Capital Dubrovytsia . * Principality of Stepan (c1230-?). Capital Stepan (now in Ukraine) * Principality of Slutsk (c1240-1587). Capital: Slutsk (Sluchesk) (now in Minsk Voblast, Belarus. Principality of Polotsk (c960-1307/1399) Vitebsk, Minsk and Grodno region of Belarus. To Polotsk land originated Grand Duchy of Lithuania , composed of all she came to in 1326 The capital of Polotsk (Polotesk). 1307 → ON . + Category: Princes of Polotsk Inherit: Principality of Polotsk (1101-1392) Capital Polotesk ( Polotsk ). Gertsikskoe principality (1180/1186-1208). Capital Gercik ( Jersika ). Kukenoyskoe principality (1180/1186-posle 1225). Capital Kukenoys ( Koknese , Kokengauzen). Minsk principality (1070-e-1326/1407). Capital Mensk ( Minsk ). Svisloch principality (1140-e-1326/1407). Capital Svisloch (now - presumably on Svisloch , Osipovichi district , Minsk region ). Drutsk principality (1101-1508). Capital Dryutesk ( Drutsk ). Borisov Duchy (?-?). Capital Borisov . Izyaslavskoe principality (1070-e 1326). Capital Izjaslavl → 1180/1186 with the Minsk principality. Logozhskoe principality (c. 1150-1326). Capital Logozhsk ( Logoisk ) → 1180/1186 with the Minsk principality. Vilna principality (?) (1070-e 1413). The capital of Vilna ( Vilnius ). Vitebsk Duchy (1101-1320/1392). Capital Vidbesk ( Vitebsk ). Usvyaty principality (1140-e 1320). Capital Usvyaty ( Usvyaty ). Republic of Novgorod (9th century-1478) Novgorod, Leningrad, Arkhangelsk, north of Tver region, the Republic of Komi and Karelia. The capital of Novgorod (Novgorod the Great Master). [ edit ] Pskov Republic (1348-1510) Part of the Pskov region The capital of Pskov (Pleskov). Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404) Smolensk, Tver west, south of the Pskov region. Russia, east of Mogilev region. Belarus. * Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404). Capital: Smolensk. The capital of Smolensk . → ON . + Category: Prince of Smolensk Inherit: Toropetzkaya principality (1167-1320). Capital Toropets (Toropech). 1355/62 → ON. Mstislav principality (12 V-1529). Capital Mstislavl . Vyazemskoy principality (1190-1403/1494). Capital Vyazma . → ON. Fominsk-Berezuyskoe principality (c. 1206-1404). Capital Fominskoe (Fomin town). * Principality of Krasnoe. Capital: Krasnoe. Vassilyevskoe principality . Capital Vasiliev . Dorogobuzh principality (c. 1343-1505). Capital Dorogobuzh . 1403 → ON. + Category: Princes Dorogobuzh Porkhov principality (1386-1442). Capital Porkhov . 1404 → ON. Mozhaiskoe principality (1279-1303). Capital Mozhaisk . → VCR (specific principality 1389-1492). Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330) North Chernigov region. Ukraine, east of Gomel oblast. Belarus, Kaluga, Bryansk, Lipetsk, Orel Region. Russia. The capital of Chernihiv. + Category: Princes of Chernigov After the devastation of the Mongols came in a strong principality desolation and became the main center of Bryansk. Subsequently, the process of fragmentation continued principalities, most of the former principality of Chernigov was absorbed ON . In this part of the principalities Verkhovsky , being in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, received full internal autonomy. * Principality of Kleckesk (c1250-1521). Capital: Klechesk (now Kletsk, Minsk Voblast, Belarus. Vschizhskoe principality (1156-1240). Capital Vshchizh . Bryansk principality (c. 1240-1430). The capital of Bryansk (Debryansk). * Principality of Starodub (Part of Lithuania about 1406-1503). Capital: Starodub Chernigov Gomel principality (? -?). Capital Gomy ( Gomel ). * Principality of Snovsk (?-?). Capital: Snovks (now Shchors, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine. Repeyskoe principality (? -?). Capital Ropesk ( Repeysk ). Verkhovsky principality - East Chernigov land. Zvenigorodskoe principality (c. 1340-1504). Capital Zvenigorod-on-Oka . + Category: Prince of Zvenigorod * Principality of Karachev (c1246-1360). Capital Karachev. * Principality of Kozelsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Kozelsk. Lyubutskoe principality (c. 1235-1445). Capital Lyubutsk (Lyubutesk). * Principality of Mezetsk (c. 1360-1504). Capital Mezetsk (Mezchesk now Meschevsk ). 1493 → VCR. Baryatinsky principality (c. 1450-1504/9). Capital Baryatin (now Baryatino in the Kaluga region).. Mosalsk principality (c. 1350-1494). Capital Mosalsk (Masalsky). 1500 → VCR. Duchy of Mtsensk (? -?). The capital of Mtsensk . 1500 → VCR. Myshegodskoe principality (c. 1270-1488). Capital Myshegda (mice). Novosilsky principality (mid-13th century. - 1425). Capital Novosil . Split into: Belevsky principality (1468-1558). Capital Belev . 1487 → VCR (destiny to 1558 g). Vorotynskys principality (c. 1455-1573). Capital Vorotynsk (Vorotynesk). 1493 → VCR (no inheritance rights to 1573 g). + Category: Dukes Vorotynskys *Principality of Odoyevsk (c. 1455-1407). Capital Odoev . → ECM 1474 (in inheritance rights to 1547 g). * Principality of Obolensk (c. 1270-1494). Capital Obolensk (Obolenesk). → VCR 1362-89. Przemysl principality (? -?) - Centre for Eye of Przemysl . → ECM 1487. Tarusa principality (1246-1392). Capital Tarusa . → ECM 1392. * Principality of Spash (? -?). Capital: Spash (Ispash). → VCR (Novosilsky inheritance). Volkonskaya principality (c. 1270-1470). Capital Volkona (Volhona, Volkonsky ). * Principality of Konin (?-?). Capital: Konin (now Kanin). Trostenskoe principality (c. 1460-90). The capital of the Parish Trost . → ECM 1490. Principality of Novgorod-Seversky (c. 1096-1494) Sumy region of Ukraine, the Kursk and the south of the Bryansk region of Russia. The capital of Novgorod-Seversky . + Category: Princes of Novgorod-Seversky Detached from the Chernigov principality. Inherit: * Principality of Kursk (c1095-1270). Capital: Kursk (Kuresk). * Principality of Rylsk (c1152-1523). Capital: Rylsk.+ Category: Princes Ryl'sk * Principality of Putivl (c1150-1500). Capital Putivl. Glukhovskoy principality (c. 1246-1407). Capital Glukhov . * Principality of Vorgol. Capital: Vorgol. * Principality of Trubchevsk (c1392-1500). Capital: Trubchevsk (Trubets). Principality of Murom-Ryazan Center of the Ryazan region. South of the Ryazan region. South Vladimir, Ryazan north, the south-west of Nizhny Novgorod Region. In the years 1054-1127 the eastern periphery of the Chernigov principality. * Principality of Murom (989-1393). Capital: Murom * Principality of Ryazan - from the end of the 13th century Grand Principality of Ryazan (1129-1510). Capital: Staraya Ryazan (Old Ryazan) till 1237, Pereslavl-Ryazansky (New Ryazan) after 1237.+ Category: Princes of Ryazan * Principality of Pronsk (1129-1465). Capital: Pronsk. Starting from the mid 14th century Grand Principality of Pronsk. + Category: Princes Pronskii * Principality of Belgorod-Ryazansky (c. 1149-1205). Capital: Belgorod-Ryazansky. * Principality of Kolomna (c1165-1301). Capital: Kolomna . * Principality of Elets (c1370-1483). Capital: Elets. Before the Mongol invasion was part of the Elec Chernihiv principality, and later - directly into the Golden Horde . At the beginning of the XIV century. moved to Ryazan principality from which soon separated. Lipetsk principality (c. 1283 -??). The capital of Lipetsk Lipetsk until 1202 was part of the Chernihiv principality, and later - is attached to the Ryazan principality . Destroyed during the Mongol invasion. Vorgolskoe Duchy (after 1202 -??). Capital Vorgol until 1202 was part of the * Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330). Capital: Chernigov (now Chernihiv. Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). Yeletsky, Lipetsk and Vorgolskoe fiefdoms in the Ryazan principality were called " Ukraine Ryazan ' Principality of Tmutarakan (c. 988-1100) Taman and eastern Crimea . + Category: Princes Tmutarakan Originally the southern periphery of the Chernigov principality. * Principality of Tmutarakan (c988-1100). Capital: Tmutarakan. Rostov-Suzdal territory Grand principality of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1328-1424) The capital of Suzdal , with approx. 1350 Nizhny Novgorod Suzdal . Nizhny Novgorod principality . Inherit: Gorodets principality (1264-1403). Capital Gorodets . * Principality of Shuya (1387-1420). Capital: Shuya. [ edit ] Principality of Pereslavl-Zaleski (1175-1302) Capital Pereyaslavl (now Pereslavl-Zaleski ). + Category: Princes Pereyaslavl Principality of Rostov (c. 989-1474) * Principality of Rostov (c989-1474). Capital: Rostov. + Category: Princes of Rostov In 1328 split into parts: The older line (Sretenskaya (Usretinskaya) side of Rostov). Younger Line (Boris and side Rostov). Inherit: Ustyug principality (1364-1474). The capital of Great Ustyug . Bohtyuzhskoe principality (1364-1434). Principality of Yaroslavl (1218-1463) The capital of Yaroslavl . + Category: Prince Yaroslavl Inherit: * Principality of Mologa (c. 1325-1450). Capital Mologa . * Principality of Shumorovo (c. 1365-1420). The capital village Shumorovo . * Principality of Prozorov (c. 1408-1460). Capital Prozorov . * Principality of Sudka. The capital village cruets * Principality of Sit (c. 1408-1460). Capital unknown. * Romanovskoye Duchy (1345 -?). The capital of Romanov . * Kubena principality (? -1447). The capital is unknown. * Shehonskoe principality (Poshehonsky) (c. 1410-1460). The capital town of prince . Uhorskoe principality ( Ugric ) (c. 1420-1470). The capital is unknown. Sheksninskoe principality (c. 1350-1480). The capital is unknown. Novlenskoe principality (c. 1400-1470). The capital is unknown. Zaozersk principality (c. 1400-1447). The capital village of mouth . Kurbsky principality (c. 1425-1455). The capital village of Courbet . [ edit ] Duchy of Uglich (1216-1591) The capital of Uglich . + Category: Prince of Uglich [ edit ] Belozersk principality (1238-1486) Capital Beloozero (now Belozersk ), with 1432 Vereya . + Category: Princes Beloozero Inherit: * Sogozhskoe principality (Sugorskoe) (c. 1345-75). * Sheleshpanskoe principality (c. 1375-1410). * Kem principality (c. 1375-1430). The capital village of Kem . * Kargolomskoe principality (c. 1375-1430). The capital is unknown. Ukhtomskogo principality (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. Dyabrinskoe principality (?-?). The capital is unknown. * Andozhskii principality (c. 1385-1430). The capital is unknown. * Vadbolskoe principality (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Beloselsky principality (c. 1385-1470). The capital of the White Village . [ edit ] Principality of Starodub (1238-1460) Capital Starodub on Klyazma . + Category: Princes of Starodub Inherit: * Pozharskaya principality (c. 1390-1470). Capital Pohar (Fire). Location unknown. * Ryapolovskoe principality (c. 1390-1440). Capital Ryapolovsky mill * Paletsky principality (c. 1390-1470). The capital of Palekh . * Krivoborskoe principality (c. 1440-70). The capital is unknown. * Lyalovskoe principality (c. 1440-60). * Principality of Golibesovo (c. 1410-1510). The capital village of the Trinity . Romodanovsky principality (c. 1410-40). Principality of Galich (1246-1453) Capital Galich Mersky . [ edit ] Yuryevskoe principality (c. 1212-1345) The capital of St. George-Polish . [ edit ] Kostroma principality (1246-1303) Capital Kostroma . [ edit ] Dmitrov Duchy (1238-1569) Capital Dmitrov . Principality of Tver (1242-1490) The capital of Tver . Inherit: * Principality of Kashin (1318-1426). Capital Kashin . Kholmsk principality (1319-1508). Capital Hill . + Category: Princes of Kholmsk Dorogobuzh principality (1318-1486). Capital Dorogobuzh . Zubtsov principality (1318-1460). Capital Teeth . * Principality of Mikulin (1339-1485). Capital Mikulin . Gorodenskoe principality (1425-35). Telyatevsky portion (1397-1437). * Principality of Chernyatin (1406-90). Capital: Chernyatin (now Chernyatino, Moscow Oblast). Grand Principality of Moscow (1276-1547) The capital of Moscow . Inherit: * Principality of Serpukhov (1341-1472). + Category: Prince of Serpukhov * Principality of Zvenigorod (1331-1492). The capital of Zvenigorod . * Principality of Vologda (1433-81). The capital of Vologda . * Principality of Vereya (1432-86). * Principality of Volotsk (1408-10) (1462-1513). Capital Volok Lamsky Portage (now Volokolamsk, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Ruza (1494-1503). Capital Ruza. * Principality of Staritsa (1519-63). Capital Staritsa . + Category: Princes Starytskyi * Principaliy of Rzhev (1408-10, 1462-1526). Capital Rzhev . Kaluga principality (1505-18). The capital of Kaluga . Mozhaiskoe principality (1389-1492) - see the Smolensk principality . Grand Duchy of Lithuania (1236-1569) See also * Russian principalities * Alphabetic list of Russian principalities Category:Russian principalities